Lesbian Lovers
by BeMyBumChum
Summary: I think there will be a smut or two. SMUT EVERYWHERE! PREPARE FOR FOUL LANGUAGE AND MAJOR FOREPLAY!
1. Alice & Bella

**A/N: TWAT? LESBIANISM? Yes, a lesbian story. Alice/Bella... Perfect pair.**

**BYE EDDIE BOY!**

* * *

"Lie back on the bed, babe.", Bella did as she was told and Alice sat beside her, moving in for another deep kiss, cupping Bella's right breast and squeezing it firmly.

"I know what these need!", giggled Alice and dipped a hand into the ice bucket to pull out some frozen cubes. Alice massaged the ice over both breasts causing Bella a jolt to the senses.

"Aaarrrrrr", she cried, "god that's cold!"

Bella's tit flesh firmed and her nipples ached from the searing bite of the ice.

"Don't worry, here, I'll warm them up.", Alice's mouth took a hard brown teat within and enveloped it within. The surround had crinkled and Alice flicked her tongue over the rippled skin.  
An ice cube traced it's way down over Alice's stomach, and created a pool of melted water in her navel, before finding the top of her sex.

"Oh God!", gasped Bella, inhaling deeply.

"Mmmmm, what have we here?", Alice replied, moving her head down to Bella's thigh, gazing at the swollen pussy lips the ice was now stroking.

"You're so hot it's gonna melt in seconds", she teased.

Alice slid the cube inside her new lover's twat, then dipped her head to lap at the mingled juice and water as it trickled forth. Her tongue flicked the ice up to Bella's clit and Alice pushed her mouth, and the remaining frozen block, onto the little bud.

Bella grabbed at the bed sheets as her bean throbbed with desire, Alice now tonguing the length of Bella's sex and up and over her clit. She could sense her companion was close to cumming and decided it was time to up the ante. A slim finger parted the labia as she circled the nub of her sex. The combined sensations had Bella writhing in pleasure and she knew it was only seconds before her orgasm hit.

Squeezing her breasts together, her thumbs finding her hard nipples, Bella let wave after wave engulf her body. Arching her back from the bed to push her hot pussy further onto the probing tonguing momentarily, Bella then collapsed back as her limbs quivered.

Bella had never experienced an orgasm like this before, her limbs were numb, breasts heaving as she gasped for breath, with nipples harder than they had ever felt. Her sex was pure liquid, it's juices trickling down under her body to form a wet patch on the bed sheets. Alice's arousal had been elevated to another level and she now needed to feel the same euphoric pleasure as she had just given Bella.

Sliding her body over her prone lover's, Alice drew level with Bella's face, ready to share the sexual honey that coated her mouth. Weak from her climax, and not wanting the feelings to subside, Bella made no attempt to move, but lay passive as Alice's body pressed into hers. Alice's huge breasts weighed heavy on her chest, their hands now locked together above Bella's head, as Alice forced her mouth on to her partner. The taste was delicate, Alice's tongue forceful, as the two girls shared a deep kiss passing Bella's musk between them.

Alice's desire was getting more impatient and she rolled her lover on top of her so that she was now in a position to receive. Spreading her legs around Bella's thigh, Alice raised her hips to rub her hungry pussy against the firm body. But this would only suffice for a few seconds and Alice locked her gaze on to the other girl.

"Bella, I need you…..need you to lick my pussy like I did yours. I need you to give me the biggest fucking orgasm I've ever had…..please baby…I'm soooo fucking horny….I just gotta cum!"

Bella soon realized the degree of control had passed to her, she wanted to satisfy her new friend, that was for sure, but she also wanted to savor this new world for as long as she could. Bella put her finger to Alice's lips, instructing her not to speak, before placing both hands on one of the large round breasts beneath her. The orb was far bigger than even both of Bella's hands could manage, as they tried to cup the pale flesh from above and below, pushing the dark centre upward to meet Alice's mouth. An inquisitive tongue flicked across Alice's areola, causing her to squirm.

"Ooooohhh you little minx…you wanna play with my big tits do you?", Bella teased Alice, but was also teasing herself.

"Go on then…suck my nips, babe…suck 'em hard….I fucking love it!"

Bella pressed her lips to the stiff little bud, and pulled on it gently. before her own passion took over and she sucked harder, drawing the teat from it's surround, feeling the firmness in her mouth. Pulling away, Bella looked down at Alice and smiled a mischievous little smile…she was enjoying this!

Bella repeated her performance on Alice's other breast and gazed in pride at the twin peaks pointing excitedly back at her. Her hands reached forward and squeezed the nipples simultaneously, sending Alice into further delirium.

"Pleeeeaaassseee babe…pleeeaasssee…I need your tongue in me….lick my pussy now…pleeeaasse"

Bella's own thoughts were now uncontrollable and her brain urged her to taste another girl for the first time. Kissing her way down over Alice's stomach, Bella found the indent of her navel and tickled her lover's sensitive skin. Alice giggled and squirmed, but pushed Bella's head lower, insisting that she get down to business.

Bella reached the black-haired's mound, silky smooth with not a trace of fur, the moist pink folds glistening below. This was it for Bella, her first pussy was just an inch from her lips, and she could wait no more. Bella placed her hands on Alice's thighs and dipped her head to seek out the sweet nectar. Feeling the warm juices start to seep onto her tongue, Bella was spurred on to probe deeper, pushing past the delicate petals, further into the slick tunnel. Alice's exotic syrup flowed freely and soon Bella's chin was covered with clear fluid, just as if she had sunk into a slice of ripe melon. The sound of Alice's dripping flesh as it was licked and sucked had both girl' desperate for more. Bella was literally eating her partner's sex, her whole mouth spread wide around the gaping slit.

"Uhhhhhh…..uhhhh….uhhhhhh", gasped Alice, "that's it…..fuck me….fuck my wet cunt with your tongue babe…..oh yeah….oh yeahhhhh…."

Alice's hands pulled Bella's face deeper into her, nose against clit, lips against labia, tongue straining to push ever deeper. The mixture of sexual fluid and saliva was now running down Bella's neck, but there was never a thought of stopping to wipe herself dry. Still she continued to torture her prey, her tongue's incessant probing scooping more and more honey from it's pot.

"My clit…on my clit Bella….make me cum baby pleeeaaassee…", Alice pleaded

Bella flicked her tongue upward to find the hard little button at the top of Alice's sex, she knew she'd hit the spot as Alice initially tried to wriggle free, before raising herself closer to the tormenting probe.

"Oh yeah…..oh yeah….that's it…now finger me!….push your fingers deep inside and fuck me!"

Bella did as she was ordered and slid two fingers easily inside Alice's dripping hole. She slowly pumped the digits to and fro, twisting them around on each stroke in and out. All the while Bella continued to circle Alice's sensitive nub, but Alice needed one last effort from her new best friend.

"Harder Bella….fuck me harder…suck my fucking clit…fuck my cunt hard….get your whole fucking hand in me…."

Bella had never heard such filthy demands, Alice was obviously close to her climax and Bella was determined to give her a mighty finish, just as she had received. Bella slid another finger alongside the others and penetrated Alice's soaking entrance.

Alice's pussy was saturated with juice and made a loud slurping sound with every withdrawal. Pressing her lips around Alice's clit, Bella sucked hard as she continued to finger fuck the black-haired beauty. Sensing that the slick hole would just take another digit, Bella stretched Alice wide so that just her thumb and palm were visible. The extra pressure was too much for Alice and her body jolted off the bed as if she had received an electric shock. Unable to form any words, Bella just heard,

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm…..Arrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh"**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you liked this Alice/Bella story...

It's a little long, really dirty too, but it's kinda worth it.

Please review. :)

**xX Xx**

**P.S.! I have this Twilight Roleplay I'm in... And we need people. If you want to join... Go here... .net/forum/Just_Another_Twilight_Roleplay/81698/ Please!**


	2. Alice & Rosalie

I'll get busy servicing your pool" She went outside.

She was back in 2 hours. She knocked on the door. "Come in Alice, dear."

She came in acting like her neck was bothering her. "All done Rosalie, it better when everything is running like it should." She thanked me.

"Alice, you seem to have a stiff neck. Can I help you"?

"Sure..."

"What did you do? Swallow Viagra and it stopped right there." She pointed at my neck. We both laughed.

I walked up to her and put my hands on her naked shoulders and massaged her shoulders and her neck.

She is sighed, "Oh, that feels good. A little lower Rosalie. Yeah right there. That's great."

I moved her swim suite straps down over her shoulders.

I looked down at her nipples had become hard. She moaned louder. I moved my hands down her sides. She reached around and UN-hooked her bikini top and exposing her breasts. Her nipples stood out to my touch. She moaned and said, "Rosalie... That feels good. If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to seduce me"

I reached over to her titties and kneaded them tenderly, lightly pinched her nipples. Alice sighed, "Oh Rosalie." I walked around and knelt down facing her. I took her left breast in my hands and took her right breast to my month, licking and lightly sucked her thimble size nipple.

Alice said, "Rosalie. Suck them deeper. Suck my breast in your mouth, bite my nipple" She pushed my face tight against her breast. She reached my thigh. I opened my legs. She knew right where go like she'd done this before. She moved my panties away, reaching in to the peddles of my flower and she slid her fingers between my labia moving her slender fingers in my wet pussy.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I nodded then took her by her hand and headed to my bed. She sat down leaning back, I pulled her bottoms off. Her womanhood was so pretty. She was completely shaven. Her shaved smooth kitty was glisten. I kissed her pussy lips and lightly rubbing her clit. She began moving her hips and fucking my fingers. Alice moved around to 69 with me.

"Rosalie, sweetie come and sit on my face. Let me suck your kitty."

I moved up lowering myself down on her mouth. She licked and sucked me off. I was hitting heights I had never known. Alice knew how to eat pussy. She had me in orgasm in just a few minutes. My hips were thrusting with her movements as she was licking and sucked my labia and inserted her tongue while pinched my clit. I couldn't hold back any longer. "Alice, Alice. Make me Cum. Yeah! Suck Me, Bite Me." She bear down her face and stayed there and shook her head vigorously. My orgasm lasted for several minutes. Alice looked up at me, She smiled and said. "Did I do good?"

"Did you get your nuts off?"

"Oh Yeah, Alice. You did just fine and yes I busted my nuts"

"Rosalie, I do have to tell you something, I am 100 % Lesbian, I have been lesbian for years. I have tried males ah few times, but they cannot handle a good horny, hot woman. Their lovemaking is Wham Bam then the they goes to sleep. That's bull shit!"

"Now, for you Rosalie. You are going to fuck me." She opened her purse and pulled out a plastic bag holding a double-headed dildo with a large bulge in the center of it. She looked at me smiling; "Come here baby" She aimed on end of this dildo at my cunt and hers. She scooted in close and penetrated her and then me.

"Wow Rosalie" I said. She pushed tight in me, then her. Me, her me, her in unison. She was trusting up in me faster and deeper with every motion. She flicked a switch on this rubber cock it began to vibrate. "Damn. That does feel good." The pressure built to the point that I was on the verge of another orgasm. Rosalie also started to moan as she thrust in her and then in me.

She began to speed up her movements and she took a deep breath. "Alice, I'm gonna cum." Just hearing her say that triggered my orgasm. I moved my hips in and out on this rubber dick faster. Rosalie hollered, "Alice!"

During our climax she reached the center bulge and squeezed it "God Rosalie, what's that?" My body began to jerk out of my control. "Rosalie That feels amazing. What is that?" As our union orgasm subsided.

Rosalie smiled and said, "Sweetie that was a thrill, huh? The bulge in the middle was holding warm water. It feels like a male ejaculation" We lay as our breathing returned too normal. I was looking at that rubber cock with a nut sack.

Both of us said together, "That is pretty cool."

We still have encounters, but no one knows...

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, now they do!

Those lucky bitches... I WANT A POOL!

**LIVE WITH THE UPDATE!**

**-iEmoPandaBear**

**xX Xx**

**If you want to join a Twilight Roleplay, go here... .net/forum/Just_Another_Twilight_Roleplay/81698/**

**Sex is welcome. lol**


End file.
